Me, Afraid? Never!
by darkdisaster16
Summary: FranxBalthier Blthier is suffering from Astrapophobia and Fran trys tries to help him out of it.


'Allo, 'Allo! Well here I am again and with another story with a back story (shocker there).

One day I was over at one of my friend's house (in our group she is Balthier) and there was the worst storm we have had in years. What you don't know is that she is absolutely terrified of thunder and lightning to the point nearly crying. So that is the inspiration for the story.

* * *

Me, Afraid? Never!

Darkdisaster16

I smiled as another large bolt of lightning danced its way through the sky. Ah, how I love thunder and lighting. There hasn't been a storm in a long time. There have been a few small storms but nothing compared to this one. The rain poured down on to the Sthral. I closed my eyes once more. A loud clap of thunder rang thought the sky. I heard a low whimper coming from Balthier's room. I raised an eyebrow and pulled myself from the comfort of my bed to investigate. I opened the door conjoining or room, I always hated that door, it is invasion of privacy waiting to happen. But I have to admit it can be very useful at times.

I stepped in to the dark abyss that is Balthier's room and stubbed my toe on something extremely hard. I swore in a low voice. Another bolt of lightning broke through the sky, this one brighter than the other one. It light up the room in a brilliant light for a split second, just enough time for me to see the culprit, an overstuffed midnight blue armchair. I cursed the stupid chair. A deafening rumble of thunder clapped loudly just barely masking a soft whimper. I made my way around the arm chair and over to Balthier's bed. I sat myself down on to the soft silk clad bed. At the very center of the bed there was a Hume sized lump. I smiled slightly.

"Balthier?" I asked. The lump shifted.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blankets off of him. The young brunette was curled into a tight ball. He had removed his vest and shoos, it looked as if he was getting ready for bed. Balthier poked his head out from the protective cover of his arms.

"Balthier? What is wrong?" I asked with a small smirk plastered on my face.

Balthier straightened in the bed and attempted to sit up. Just as he did this, a grand flash tore through the sky. Balthier jumped into my arm and snuggled his head in my hair. Good thing I had taken off my helmet off or that would have hurt. I placed my arms around him and patted his head. I felt like a mother protecting her frightened child, but that is what he is, isn't he, a frightened child. Another roar of thunder broke the normally quiet night. He pulled himself even closer to me if that is even possible.

"Balthier, are you afraid of the lightning?" I questioned.

Balthier pulled himself away from me and gave a small cough.

"Me, afraid? Never!" he shouted.

Another flash bright brightened the night. He pulled he knees to his chest and placed his head between them. I gave a knowing smirk. I patted his head once more and began to get up. Balthier squeaked out a small 'no' as he grabbed my hand tightly.

"Ok, I won't leave, but you have to loosen the grip you have on me." I said tugging my num appendage away from him.

"Come." I commanded pulling him to his feet. He whimpered and struggled in my grasp.

I hoped off the bed with Balthier dragging behind me still whining like a newborn kit. I exited the young man's bedroom, made my way through the hall way and out the door leading to the outside. By this time Balthier had huge Wooly Gator tears streaming down his tan face. Balthier struggled to free himself from me. OK, this is getting old.

"Balthier, Look at me," I demanded.

The brunette looked up teary-eyed at me. "Would or have I ever done anything to jeopardize your health?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Balthier whimpered and shook his head. "Good."

I opened the door and the rain poured in like a flood. Balthier tried to pull away once more. OK, now I'm really annoyed. I looked in the small storage cupboard located next to the exit and pulled out to big fuzzy blankets and walk out into the fury of Mother Nature. Balthier, still on the ship, was wining loudly after me. I still marched on word.

"Fine," Balthier wined as he ran after me.

I walked on. The rain was like bullets now. A flash and a whimper. Somebody kill me, seriously. End it, now. Right now. After what seemed like hours I made it to my destination a small wood. Just large enough for us to seek refuge in, with the tightly woven tree tops not much water got through. Perfect. I lay the thinner of the blankets on the ground and forced the trembling Balthier on to his butt. I sat next to the brunette and tugged the puffy black comforter around us. Why couldn't the princess be here she could be in my place? I could be sleeping peacefully. That could work. Or Penelo, which would be OK with me too. Isn't this more something that a couple would do? I just. I don't know.

Vaan is right, I do think too much, much too much. I sighted and flung myself to the ground pulling Balthier with me. I 'm tired. I need sleep. I could feel my eyes lids becoming heavy. Then drop and there was not a thing I could do about it. Darkness was taking me over. I… I…I…

~~*~~

Hum. Err. Noooooo. Not yet. I don't want to wake up. Not yet. The sun was beating down on me. Stupid sun. Burn out already, would you. Please?

Huh? This isn't where I fell asleep. Something surprising soft was brushing my skin. No heals? I don't hear thunder. Hum? No animals, ether. Either I died last night in some freak accident or I'm back at the Stral. I'm guessing the latter is more likely.

I opened my eyes. Balthier's room? Now I know I didn't fall asleep here. I rolled over to find a empty side. That was the only side Balthier will sleep on the one farthest from the window and the only side with a night-side table. And yet no Balthier. I lifted myself from the bed and sauntered to the door avoiding the chair of death. I threw the door open and walked out in to the hall. Ouch! That hurt. Stupid door frame. I mange to avoid that chair and stub my toe on a bloody door frame! Of all the rotten luck. I stared down at my long feet angrily. I hate my feet.

"Fran!" Vaan called out running from the cockpit. How many times have I told him to stay out of there? I raised an eyebrow in question as he stopped dead in his tracks. "What happen to you?" He asked with that smirk that always spells trouble for him. I raised an eyebrow again. It is too early for this. "You look like cr…. I mean…. Just look," he said pointing to the bathroom. Holly Mother Wood. I look horrible. My hair is a royal mess. I have small dents in my face from Balthier's pillow and scratch marks from the ground all over my arms.

"Interesting."

"So what were you and Balthier up to last night?" There was that smirk again, but this time it was accompanied with a suggestive voice that made my blood boil. I shot a glare his way and walked off to find Balthier. Lo and behold he was in the cockpit. What a shocker. Really I mean it.

"Sleeping Beauty" Balthier greeted in that 'I am the highest and mightiest' voice that bugs me so bad.

I growled. "Still a morning person I see." He replied. Sarcasm, oy. Way too early for this. What time was it anyway? "What time is it?"

"Around three"

I gasped. No way! Suddenly the cabin was filled to the brim. Total head count; four, plus Balthier and I. This is just great! Here we go.

"Fran…" Penelo said in almost the same tone as Vaan. I hate that tone.

And the questions start. I grunted as an answer to all questions and after a few short questions I was fed up.

" Enough," I hissed.

I stood beside Balthier leaned down eye to eye with him and murmured, "Thank you, Balthier." I kissed his cheek. Balthier reddened and twitched. I walked off ignoring the jealous glairs from Ashe.

"No, thank _you._"

I got the feeling that Balthier couldn't wait until the next storm.

* * *

I'm sorry about the spacing, it only ended up like this when I downloaded it. *sigh*

R and R.

I love all of you!


End file.
